


Team FLME: Anthology Volume 2

by Super_Human456



Category: Original Work, RWBY, Team FLME
Genre: Emotional Trauma, Experimental Grimm, F/M, Forced Fighting, Huntsman and Huntresses, Infiltration, Memorials, Old files, This was written and released back in 2017, corporate takeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Human456/pseuds/Super_Human456
Summary: This was written and released back in 2017 prior to Volume 5 of RWBY.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Gladiator

In the woods on top of the mountains surrounding Vale, a caravan of soldiers are walking through the forrest. With the caravan, a chariot caring an unknown person is being pulled through with armed guards surrounding it. The group finally arrives at their destination which is a large arena in the middle of the mountain. 

Scene changes to a guard receiving payment for the captured man who stands at a gate waiting to enter the arena. 

Guard 1: You should be happy, slave. Dying in the arena is a honor. 

Cut to the prisoner’s face which reveals Nolan Runderen himself ready to fight. 

Nolan: Well then. It shall be a honor I will bestow. 

Guard 1: Told you. Spirit! (He shoves Nolan into the arena.)

Around the arena, spectators are cheering and chanting. Standing behind Nolan in a personal set is the apparent leader of the group sitting in a chair with two guards behind him. 

Leader: Are you certain you wish to buy him?

Pan out to see who he is talking to, Roz Quarzo. She is standing upright, leaning against a pillar. 

Roz: We shall see. 

Still standing in the center, Nolan is turning to view the crowd. Across from where he is standing, another door is opened. For the door, a gladiator emerges wherein full body armor. The gladiator is wielding a large double bladed axe with two swords on his back. Nolan himself is wearing nothing but pants, boots, right arm armor and a left vambrace. 

The gladiator walks up to Nolan and faces him head on, looking down at the Faunus. Nolan forms a fist with his right arm but holds his head in pain. 

Gladiator: Give a good show, little man, and I promise to make your end painless. 

Nolan’s muscles grow slightly as a quick white shiner comes over him. He looks up to the gladiator and smiles. 

Nolan: Indeed. 

The gladiator raises his axe and slams it down onto the earth as Nolan takes a step back to evade. As the dust from the strike lowers, Nolan is gone. The gladiator’s eyes widen as he removes his axe and turns around to see Nolan standing behind him. 

Nolan: I, on the other hand, make no such promises. 

Nolan runs up to the gladiator and leaps in the air. He kicks the gladiator in the chin, making him stumble back. Nolan finishes his leap with a flip. As he lands, he strafes to the side to evade an axe strike. Nolan elbows the gladiator. The gladiator in response, chops at Nolan who evades again and punches the gladiator in the face and spins. 

While spinning, Nolan comes around and backhands the gladiator, sending him back away from the prisoner. The gladiator then pulls out his swords and charges Nolan. As the first slash comes in, Nolan evades, as with the second and third all while smiling. After the final fourth slash, Nolan headbutts the gladiator and jabs his horns into the warrior. Nolan removes his horns and then grabs his opponents head and slams it into the ground, forming a small crater. 

Up in the chamber, the leader quickly stands up, angrily. He marches towards the balcony overlooking the arena as crowds cheer. Roz stands still and watches the leader’s growing frustration. 

Roz: You sure you’re willing to sell him?

The leader doesn’t speak rather he gives a thumbs up to the crowd and slowly reverts it back to a thumbs down for execution. Around the arena, three more gladiators come out to fight Nolan. 

Nolan: One against so many, hardly feels fair. For them. 

Nolan moves left to evade a sword strike from a gladiator. Nolan begins to move backwards as another gladiator attempts to retrain him. However, Nolan flips onto the gladiator’s back and throws him away into another one. As the second gladiator comes up to Nolan to attack, he grabs the warrior’s wrist and twist it. The sword is dropped and Nolan releases a single punch and knocks out the gladiator. 

The fourth gladiator comes up to attack Nolan. However, before he could attack, he grabbed at the thought by Nolan who slams him into the ground. Nolan smiles before throwing the fourth gladiator into the first, knocking them both away. 

Up in the chamber, the leader is growing increasingly more frustrating. Suddenly he smilies as a Beowolf and Ursa Major come into the arena as the gladiators retreat. The Beowolf swiftly charges Nolan but is stopped as the crowd looks on in shock. Nolan Runderen, punched directly through the head of the Beowolf, killing it. As the body evaporates, the Ursa Major is present next to Nolan.   
Nolan leaps up onto the Ursa’s head and breaks off two of its spikes. Nolan stabs the Ursa in the sides of the head, making it scream in pain. Nolan flips over the Grimm, still gripping the spikes and throws the large Ursa into the wall, forming a crater. As the crowds cheer, saw clapping is heard as the arena goes quiet. Nolan turns around to see Roz Quarzo walking up to him. 

Roz: Bravo. Bravo. 

Nolan: And you are?

Roz: Curios. (She throws Nolan a sword) Very curious. (She draws Quartz.) Make this worth my time. 

Nolan screams and charges Roz. He slashes as Roz blocks his strikes. He spins around and punches the ground as Roz leaps away, forming a larger crater than when he slammed his older foes into the ground. After Roz lands, Nolan comes down and the two clash swords once again. Nolan evades an attack as Roz flips over him and kicks him in the back. 

Nolan stumbles forward as he turns around and slash. Roz bends back and evades the attack and begins to kick him in the stomach. Roz then slashes Nolan across the chest twice and axe kicks him in the forehead, sending him to the ground. Nolan turns around on the ground as Roz points her blade at him. 

Around the arena, cheers are heard. Roz looks up to the leader and sees him giving her a thumbs down. Roz looks down at Nolan who is panting. 

Nolan: Do it! What are you waiting for?!

Roz sheaths her sword and removes herself from Nolan.

Roz: I’ll take him!

Nolan: What?!

The crowd boos and looks on in disappointment. 

Leader: Very well. 

Roz turns back to Nolan and helps him up. 

Nolan: What is this?

Roz: Freedom and redemption. Follow. (Nolan follows Roz out of the arena.) I have tested your skills, and they are quit adequate for the task I need you for.   
The two exit the arena and walk up to the leader and the guard from before. 

Roz: I believe this is where I make my purchase?

Guard 1: Indeed. (Roz hands the guard several amounts of Lien). 

Leader: (To Nolan) Take care, monster. 

Nolan grows. 

Roz: Good. First task, kill. 

Leader: What?!

Nolan smiles and grabs both the Leader and Guard’s heads and crushes them with his fist. 

Roz: See, quit adequate. 

Roz picks up two White Fang masks. One is her personal one she received from Adam. Another is in a hockey mask appearance. She hands Nolan the larger hockey mask one. 

Roz: Come my lieutenant. We have work to do. 

They both put on the masks and walk out of the arena. Roz smirks. 

Scene cuts to black.


	2. The Mission

In the mountains of Mistral, a yellow and green blur run across through the forest and soon the two blurs leap up onto two branches as an orange and pink one join them. Stopping at the tree branches stand Team WIOW of Haven on a mission. The four over look a large field and begin to move through it. Olive sighs in sadness. 

Willow: What’s up?

Olive: Huh? Oh, nothing. 

Ireland: C’mon, Olive. Spill. 

Olive: I just… this place. Fred, Ember and I use to come here a lot when we were younger. (She points to a large oak tree.) We used to climb that tree all the time. Get stuck in it and either we find a way down or Mr. and Mrs. Ignis would help us down. 

Widow: You three were close weren’t you?

Olive: Yeah, best friends. 

Willow: (Nudges Olive) Some more than others, huh?

Olive: Shut up. Fred and I were just friends. I haven't felt that way in years. Still, (She turns to a large mountain) I hope they’re ok?

Widow: It’s Frederic. From what we saw and described to us, he’ll be just fine. Now, come on, we have our own mission to complete. 

The team moves back into the woods as Olive is using her semblance to move some branches and logs from their path. As they are walking, Widow puts her hand up and the entire group stops. Widow crouches and slowly walks up to see a heard of Goliaths is passing through. She signals the team up and Ireland cracks her knuckles. Widow nods and Ireland follows suit. 

Instead of saying anything, Ireland leaps into the air and punches a Goliath in its back leg, breaking it as it cries in pain. Ireland runs along the back and stabs the head with her bo staff. Willow runs along the heard and slashes at their legs while Widow and Olive take to the air. 

While in the air, Widow fires Chi balls at the Grimm while Olive’s sword transforms itself into a musket and she opens fire. She shoots a Goliath in the eye and lands on its head. She extends her arm and Ireland leaps up and grabs it. Olive throws Ireland and she brakes through the trunks of a Goliath and kills it with her staff. 

After the entire herd is cleared the four reunite by Widow. 

Willow: Was that it?

Widow: No. That was a barrier. Our true objective is beyond here. 

Olive: Taking point! 

Olive runs to the front of the group and begins to lead them through the forrest. Widow follows with Willow as Ireland takes the back. The four walk through the forrest. 

Olive: (Glancing back at Widow) So, er, what is our mission exactly? Lionheart wasn’t very specific. 

Ireland: He hasn’t been since Beacon… well you know. 

Widow: Our mission is to infiltrate and investigate an offsite laboratory perviously used by a kingdom scientist. 

Willow: Sounds like fun. 

Widow: It shouldn't be. We are approaching the site now. 

The four girls walk up and are now standing in front of a large silver, rusty building. Widow and Ireland walk up to the main doors and ripe them open. Willow and Olive rush into the corridor and scope out the area. While Olive crouches with her musket out, Willow signals the rest of the team into the hallway. 

The four walk through the hallway constantly on guard. The team finally reaches a large circular room. 

Olive: What is this place?

Widow: Spread out. Search for Grimm. 

Ireland walks over to a large pit in the middle. 

Ireland: Uh, Widow. Found that Grimm of yours. 

The four run over to see in the pit a Giant Nevermore, changed down, screeching in pain. 

Widow: It’s… in pain. 

Olive: Should we just, put it out of its misery? I mean we can’t exactly let it go. 

Man: Oh no please, don’t do that.

The four turn around to see Dr. Lavenza Volt walking up to them. 

Widow: By order of Professor Lionheart of Haven-

Lavenza quickly shoots Widow away and into the wall on the other side of the pit. 

Lavenza: Oh please. Like I give a DAMN about that old fool! 

Olive runs up and lungs at Lavenza. He blocks the attack and grabs Olive’s wrist and throws her into a wall, forming a small dent. Willow punches Lavenza in the face with her spiked skin as Ireland is about to do the same. 

As Ireland comes down, Lavenza grabs her fist and throws her on Willow. Lavenza then throws Ireland next to Widow. 

Lavenza: Just like how I don’t give a damn about you four. 

He walks to a console and takes a pair of goggles. He puts them over his eyes and continues walking to the control station overlooking the pit.

Lavenza: You four, like so many, are nothing compared to my true enemy. 

As he walking, a vine from the wall whips Lavenza, sending him into the fence around the pit. He turns back to see Olive control the vine. He hears a scream and turns back to see Widow punch him in the face. Lavenza stumbles back as Widow roundhouse kicks. Lavenza evades the kick. He grabs Widow’s next punch and kicks her away. 

Lavenza is then hit in the head by Ireland’s staff. She leaps up and catches it and begins to swing at Lavenza, forcing him to back up. Upon reaching a wall, Ireland whacks Lavenza several times. After five strikes, Lavenza looks directly at Ireland and smirks. Ireland swings one more time but is blocked by Lavenza. He returns her strikes with a single kick which sends Ireland to the over side of the room. 

Lavenza: Children, children. (Scoffs and leaps up to the control room and enters.) However, I guess I will be dealing with them within a few weeks thanks to her. 

He places his goggles down and begins running calculations and entering commands on his key board. Suddenly, Willow enters the room and begins to slash at Lavenza. He deploys his bayonet and begins to fight back. Willow slashes as Lavenza parries, she goes for another slash as Volt blocks. 

Lavenza blocks two more strikes with his blade behind him and kicks at Willow. She dodges the kick and elbows Lavenza’s ankle. She goes for a roundhouse kick, but Lavenza evades and shoots a round at her. While Willow evades, Lavenza slashes at her and lands a direct hit, sending her to a wall. 

Lavenza walks over to Willow who is sitting against the wall. He grabs her chin and looks directly into her eyes. 

Lavenza: You should be fortunate I do not use the full abilities on you and your ‘team’. 

Willow: So? They’ll come and kick your butt!

Lavenza: Really? 

Lavenza picks up Willow and drags her to the window. He slams her face to it to see what he is talking about. Willow looks out and sees Shadow Ombre grabbing Ireland by the throat and throwing her into Olive. Widow runs up and attacks as she goes for a few slashes with her knives. However, her attacks are blocked by Shadow’s swords. Shadow soon brings his blades down together and sends Widow flying, knocking her out. 

Back up in the control room, Lavenza throws Willow against the wall again. 

Lavenza: That is what happens! 

Lavenza fires around at her, knocking out Willow. He resumes his work as Shadow enters the room. 

Shadow: Are we ready yet? 

Lavenza: We would be if I didn't receive a visit from our good friend’s children. 

Shadow: Then perhaps we should pay him a visit later. 

Lavenza: That is not our priority! This is!

Lavenza continues his mission and strikes a large needle into the Nevermore’s back. In the control room, screens show blood and DNA being collected from the Grimm. Lavenza retracts the needle and the DNA is placed into three small bottles. Volt takes the bottles and places them within a briefcase. 

Lavenza: General, if you may?

Shadow leaves the room and releases a wave from his swords at the Nevermore, killing it. Lavenza also activates a self destruct sequence and the two run out of the building. Back on the ground, Team WIOW is waking up. 

Olive: What happen?

Sirens go off and red lights are flashing. 

Alarm System: Self Destruct in T-Minus 2 minutes. 

Olive: What?! Guys! We gotta move!

Widow and Ireland get up as does Willow. 

Widow: Willow, can you shut it off?

Willow: I can tell you this right now Widow I can’t. 

Ireland: We need to move! 

Widow: Seconded! Olive?

Olive: Hang on ladies. 

Willow leaps over to join her team. When they are all together, Olive pushes up and large vines and wood appears beneath the team. Widow fires Chi balls at the roof and the vines carries the girls out through the roof. Once out of the building, the four jump off and land within the forrest again. A second after they land, the building blows as the four place their hands over their heads for cover. 

After the explosion the four get up and look at the burning building. 

Olive: Well, this is uh, this has been a day. 

Ireland: Second that. Pie, on me?

Willow: I’ll skip tonight. 

Widow: C’mon. Let’s just go home. 

The four walk away from the destroyed lab. 

_______________________________________________________________

A tea glass is placed on Lionheart’s desk with a bit of force by Lavenza Volt as Shadow Ombre stands in the corner watching the two. 

Lavenza: Do you have ANY idea what that mission could have costed us?!

Lionheart: Believe me I know. The council wanted a miss-

Lavenza: Then you lie or manipulate. (He gets up and leans closer to Lionheart.) Be fortunate she wants you alive. 

Lionheart: And if she didn’t? 

Shadow: Then this conversation would have ended earlier. 

Lavenza: Good day, Professor. 

Lavenza and Shadow stand in the middle of the office. Shadow drops a smoke bomb. As the smoke dies off, Lazenva and Shadow vanish. 

Scene cuts to black.


	3. Island Trip

A small ocean liner comes up and docks at a small island off the coast of Amber Square. The ramp lowers and Mason Ignis steps out and onto the dock. Following him is a 21 year old Isaac Scorch. Still on the boat is a 13 year old Frederic Scorch who is shivering timidly. 

Mason: C’mon, Fred. Don’t you want to see them?

Fred: I-I-I…

Mason: Hey. Don’t worry. Isaac will be with you every step of the way. Right?

Isaac: You know it. 

Fred: But I-

Isaac: Fred. C’mon, just a quick visit?

Fred: Okay.

Fred walks onto the dock and begins to walk towards the island. However, he stops and runs back into the arms of Mason. 

Fred: I’m sorry, Dad. 

Mason: It’s alright, kiddo. Now, go see your Dad. 

Isaac: Fred? (Fred runs up to Isaac.) I’ll watch him, Mr. Ignis. 

Mason: I know you will. Stay safe boys. 

Isaac: We will. 

The boys begin to walk into the mainland of the island. The two walk past a iron sign with the words “Scorch Island” engraved into it. They keep walking past some tourist and up to a large tower structure in the center. 

Fred is standing close by Isaac as the latter shows a guard papers and a pass. 

Guard 1: Alright. Right this way, Mr. Scorch. 

The guard allows the two Scorch brothers into the area containing the tower while tourist are prohibited from entering. The two enter the tower and begin going down a staircase and are met with two more guards and a large door. 

Above the door is a plate which has the inscription: “In honor of those we love, and remembering those we've lost. Some here, some gone; all are worth fighting for.” The door opens and Isaac turns to Fred. 

Isaac: I’ll warm up the crowd for you. Stay put, ok?

Fred: Yeah, sure. 

Isaac: Alright. 

Isaac enters the tomb and the door closes behind him. Fred stands at the door’s entrance with the guards. Unlike the guards from before, these two show no emotion at all. Fred looks at them both twice before one makes eye contact. 

Guard 2: Problem?

Fred: Uh. N-n-no, sir. 

Guard 3: Geez man. (He hits the guard’s shoulder) What’s your issue? 

Guard 2: Just playing around. 

Guard 3: Playing around? (He looks to Fred.) Sorry, kid. He’s just… into that. 

Fred: Uh, no it’s fine. I’m used to it at this point. 

The door opens again and Isaac steps out. 

Isaac: Hey buddy. They want to see you now. 

Fred: You sure?

Isaac: Positive. Now get in there. 

Fred: O-ok. 

Fred enters through the door. As it closes he looks back at his brother who is giving him a thumbs up and smile for reassurance. 

Guard 2: Little timid for his age, ain’t he?

Isaac: He’s… had a hard life. 

Scene changes to Fred standing next to the door. He begins to walk down a small gravel pathway and is greeted with two tombs with a statue of both Abraham and Rouge Scorch behind them. Fred walks up to the tombs and goes to his knees. 

Fred: Hi Mom. Dad. 

Silence engulfs the room.

Fred: Yeah, I wouldn’t be happy to see me either. I-I… so sorry. For everything. I failed you. I failed Ember, everyone. I’m not the hero like you guys. I’m… terrible. I’m a horrible excuse for a son and I hate myself for it. I hate myself more for my fear of, everyone. I’m not going to Sanctum, I’m gong to Signal in Vale. I know you guys don’t want that but I just… I just cant handle that bullying anymore. I’m a coward I know, but I’m sorry. I’m… so (sniffle) sorry. 

Fred places his hands on his face as tears come from his eyes. As he is crying, a blue shielded hand reaches and places it on Fred’s shoulder. Fred suddenly jerks around and looks at the figure to see Abraham and Rouge in what appears as a ghost figure. 

Fred: W-What?

Rouge: Hey, kiddo. 

Fred: H-How? Oh, wait. Dream?

Abraham: Yes. 

Fred: Then it’s pointless. 

Rouge: No. Sweetheart. We’re here to see you. To tell you, we love you and everything you’ve done. 

Fred: I doubt that. 

Rouge: Well, not everything. 

Abraham: Fighting Solomon Noir in school was not a good move. 

Fred: Yeah, I know. 

Rouge: But we are here to support you, Fred. To tell you that you never failed us. 

Fred: I did. 

Abraham: No you didn’t, son. 

Fred: My parents DIED! You are nothing! 

As Fred is having his outburst, a vortex of fire is spinning around him. As his anger grows, so does the vortex. 

Fred: You are nothing more than dreams! You’re fakes! The both of you! YOU HATE ME!!!!

Finally the vortex engulfs them all and vanishes along with Abraham and Rouge. Fred goes back to his knees. 

Fred: You hate me. You hate me. You hate me. 

Fred eyes suddenly open and picks himself up. Suddenly and arm wraps around him and he looks up to see Mason Ignis looking down at him. 

Mason: Good sleep, kiddo? 

Fred: Kinda. 

Mason: Well I’m happy you got some, because we’re here. 

A boat horn goes off and the ship arrives at Scorch Island. 

Mason: Good to be back on Scorch Island. 

Scene cuts to black.


	4. Rise of Maximillion

Within the halls of the Burns Family Home, a young Maximillion Burns is running through the hallways of the manor in Vale. He runs up to a room and peers inside to see doctors and his family inside surrounding a bed. As he peers inside he hears people talking and looking sadly at the bed. 

Maximillion begins to walk slowly inside when a man turns around and looks down at him, the man being his father, Lime. 

Lime: C’mere, Maxie. Your grandfather wishes to see you. 

Maximillion walks up to the bed and is placed on the bed by his father. Maximillion looks at the head to see a old, weaken and dying Harry Burns. 

Harry: Hello, son. 

Maximillion: Grandfather. 

Harry: Oh, (Coughs) cut the formalities, Maxie. Listen (Coughs twice) my time is up, take care of yourself ok, kiddo. 

Maximillion: (Sobbing) Grandfather? 

Harry: Sorry, kid-do. 

Lime: Father?!!

Doctor: Mr. Burns. 

Everyone hears the continuous sound and Maximillion looks up to see his grandfather has flatlined. 

Maximillion: Grandfather?! (Shakes Harry a bit) GRANDFATHER??!!

Maximillion is picked by Lime and is placed on the ground. 

Lime: (To Staff Members) Take him to his room. 

Maximillion: What?!

Lime: I didn’t want him to see this. 

The staff members come in and take Maximillion away as he is screaming and fighting them to get back inside to see his grandfather. 

_______________________________________________________

Years later, Maximillion is in an office, sitting down typing. Next to him, Cream stands, his fiancée. 

Cream: How does the trade deals look?

Maximillion: Better and better. Don’t worry, if Jacques can pull through for us, then we are all set. 

Cream: Good. What about the old man?

Maximillion: My father should not be an issue. With his drinking and poor health, we should be able to snatch it away within minutes. 

Cream: If we haven’t already. 

Maximillion: In time, we shall. 

Mars Star enters the office.

Mars: Sir, your father wishes to see you. 

Maximillion: (Whispers to Cream) Speak of the devil. (Jovial) Very well then Mr. Star. (To Cream) Darling. 

Maximillion leaves the room and makes his way towards his father’s office. Maxi million knocks on the door and enters upon haring his father’s groan. 

Maximillion: Father? You wished to see me?

Lime: Uh? Oh yes, yes. 

As Maximillion walks past a drink tray he places a pill in on of the glasses and reaches his father’s desk. 

Maximillion: Anything of note?

Lime: Not much, however, (Cough) we need (Cough)…

Maximillion: Father, have a drink. 

Maximillion hands Lime the drink with the pill in it while he takes on the non-drugged drink. They clinked glasses and drink. 

Lime: Wow, strong. 

Maximillion: Indeed. So the deal…

Lime: Forget the deal, give me more of the drink.

Maximillion: Of course. 

Maximillion goes over and poor another drink for his father while swiftly drugging it with extra alcohol. 

Maximillion: Here. 

Lime: Thank you,son. 

While Lime drinks, Maximillion does not. Instead Maximillion walks over and places a small camera on a picture of his grandfather. 

Maximillion: Father, Jacques Schnee has requested a partnership with us for some time now…

Lime: You know I don’t like his methods. 

Maximillion: Just like how you didn’t like grandfather’s. 

Lime: How could you even say that?!

Maximillion: Because ever since his death, you have done nothing but drink and run this company into the dirt. 

Lime: I have grieved just the same as you my son. But I have done all I can to raise you, and lead this company! You cannot judge me for what I could not due. 

Maximillion: But I should. (He pulls out a pistol) Very disappointing. 

Maximillion presses a button on a small remote. 

Scene changes to Cream receiving an alert. She walks over to the phone and dials.

Cream: Hello, Police. Yes, please help. Lime Burns, he-he’s attacking my fiancé, Maximillion Burns. Please send help.   
Scene changes back to Maximillion and Lime. Maximillion moves back to his original position, sitting down in front of his father. 

Maximillion: Now, you will listen to me, old fool. (He flips the gun so the handle is sticking out.) You could take this gun and threaten me. Or you could turn the company over to me and Cream while you focus on your health. 

Lime looks around while in a drunken state. He grabs the gun, something Maximillion wanted as he now begins to record with the camera he placed. 

Lime: Now you listen to me, child.

Maximillion: Father?

Lime: I’ve put to much into you and this company, just to see it be degraded by damn fools like Jacques Schnee! 

Maximillion: Father, please! 

Lime: No more, Maximillion. This is your time! 

As Lime is about to shoot Maximillion, police kick down the doors to the office and aim their guns at Lime. 

Officer 1: Freeze! Hands up! Now! 

Lime does as ordered and the officers place Lime in hand cuffs. Cream enters the room and looks down at Maximillion and runs to him. 

Cream: Oh, darling. Are you ok? 

Maximillion: Yes, yes. I’m fine, darling. 

Two officers come back into the room. Maximillion and Cream rise and face them. 

Maximillion: I cannot thank you fine gentlemen enough for your efforts. 

Officer 1: Anytime sir. Just doing our jobs. 

Maximillion: Of course. 

Officer 1: So, I guess this means you’re head of the BIC until sentencing. 

Maximillion: So it would seem. 

Officer 2: Well then, best of luck, Mr. Burns. Other officers will come over for some questions and crime scene analyses. You understand.

Maximillion: Of course. 

Officer 1: Well, rest easy now that you don’t have the mad man living with you. 

Cream: Indeed. Stay safe gentlemen. 

Officer 2: You too. 

Cream and Maximillion look at one another and smirk. 

Maximillion: Yes we will.   
_______________________________________________________

A newspaper flies by with the headline “BIC CEO ARRESTED FOR ABUSE. MAXIMILLION BURNS TAKES OVER COMPANY”. The paper is picked up by Mars Star who carries throughout the Burns Family Home to Maximillion himself who is meeting with Jacques Schnee. 

Jacques: You sure everything will work to your favor. 

Mars places the newspaper on the desk as both Jacques and Maximillion look at it. 

Maximillion: I believe so. 

Jacques: Well then. What do you wish to do?

Maximillion: Simple, Jacques. Do what he could not, work with a noble. A Schnee. 

The two shakes hands. 

Scene cuts to black


	5. Assassin's Game

A young Damson Shade is seen walking in Menagerie around the main city. He walks down to the docks and turns his head both left and right. He does so again and grows a large smile. He runs over to the object he is smiling at only to be met with a younger, early 20 year old Tyrian Callows. 

Damson quickly hugs Tyrian’s leg and looks up at him. 

Damson: Uncle Tyrian!!!

Tyrian: Hello, Little One. 

He picks Damson up.

Damson: Hi! It’s so good to see you again! How was the trip?

Tyrian: Fine. Where is your mother?

Damson: She’s in the house. 

Tyrian: Good. C’mon, let’s go see her.   
_____________________________________________________________

Tyrian is sitting next to a bed next to a sick woman. Outside the bedroom, Damson is sitting, appearing sad. Tyrian grasps the hand of the woman and holds it. 

Tyrian: Sister?

Damon’s Mother: Tyrian? Little Brother? Is that you? 

Tyrian: It is. Damson is outside. 

Damson’s Mother: Tell him I’m sorry. 

Damson enters the room.

Damson: Mother? 

Damson’s Mother: Damson, my sweet. I’m sorry—-

Damson: Mother?

Tyrian: Sister?! Sister?!  
Damson: Mother??!! 

Tyrian: She’s… she’s gone, Little one. 

Damson: But… but-

Tyrian picks up Damson and cradles him like an infant. 

Tyrian: It’s ok. Ssshhh. It’s ok.   
_______________________________________________________

Damson, now at age 25 is sitting in solitaire confident while in a straight jacket. The cell door opens and a guard steps into the cell with food. She places the food on the ground and Damson finally looks up. 

Female Guard: Alright, eat up, Shade. 

Damson: Do you know what the average decibel is of a human scream?

Female Guard: Uh, no. (She takes out a baton.)

Damson: Neither do I. (Snickers) But ultimately, who cares. (He begins to laugh maniacally.) 

Female Guard: (Grabs her radio) Gonna need reinforcements in Cell-block D5. 

Damson is still laughing and licking his lips. A collar on his tail shocks him but he doesn’t even respond. The door opens and Damson looks back up to see four more guards. 

Damson: Finally! 

Damson rips the collar off his tail by flexing it. He rides himself completely out of his straight jacket, only leaving some around his waist. He leaps onto the wall behind him and launches himself towards the guards. While he tackles one, he grabs another with his tail. The twists his tail and kills the guard as he bits the eye of the one he tackled. 

As another tries to punch him, Damson catches the punch and roundhouse kicks him into the wall, knocking him out. The female guard and the final guard try to double team him. However, Damson head-butts the female guard and kicks the last guard in the stomach. He leaps on the guard’s shoulders and bits his forehead, quickly ripping it off and eating the guard’s entire head in seconds. 

The female guard gets up and aims her gun at Damson. However, she becomes paralyzed and falls to the ground. From behind the guard stands Tyrian himself who has just used his stinger against the guard.   
Damson: Uncle Tyrian?!

Tyrian: Hello, my nephew. Ready to depart?

Damson: Of coarse. 

The two begin to run out of the cell block as more guards come to stop them. Tyrian throws Damson his knives and both convert their weapons to their gun forms and open fire. While the guards do fire back, the two Faunus take cover. 

As Damson reloads, Tyrian quickly charges the guards. Damson quickly joins him and both laugh manically as they take down guards, one by one. As Tyrian punches a guard, Damson leaps on the wrist blade and leaps into the air. Damson lands on the rafters and cuts a small portion off and kicks it at the guards. 

Tyrian uses his tail to grip onto the rafter and use it to get closer to the guards. He jabs at two and stabs another with his stinger. Damson lands and slashes two guards through the stomach and grabbed another with his tail and threw them into a wall. 

Damson: Uncle, what is your plan exactly?

Tyrian: Them! 

A whole in the celling blows as soldiers come down firing at the guards. They move other and attach two cables to both Tyrian and Damson. The cables lift both them up and the soldiers. The group enters a bullhead and take off. 

Damson: What-what is this?

Tyrian: Our new lives, my nephew. Our new lives. 

Damson turns around and is met with Shadow Ombre and Hazel Rainart. He turns back around to see Tyrian standing in between Dr. Lavenza Volt and Dr. Arthur Watts. The bullhead then flies off into the moonlight, which has a large view of the shattered moon itself. 

_______________________________________________________________

Damson is walking down through a hallway of Salem’s Domain. He is being led by his uncle and Dr. Volt. Behind him are Shadow Ombre and Dr. Watts. The group reaches a large wooden doorway which opens up to a large crystal purple table with 6 chairs along both right and left sides. 

The four members walk up to four of the chairs while Damson stands at the entrance. 

Damson: What is-what is this, Uncle?  
Suddenly the doors open again and the members stand and look to the door. Damson turns around to see Salem and Onyx himself standing before him. 

Damson: W-Who, W-What are you?

Tyrian: Our Goddess.

Damson: What?!

Salem: Though I wouldn’t go that far, I don’t mind the title. (She begins to walk to the head of the table while Onyx stands still, looking down at Damson.) Onyx, is there an issue?

Onyx: Your nephew, Tyrian. He seems to be…unique. 

Damson: And you are?

Onyx: An enforcer. Someone who has shown great interest in you, Mr. Shade. Someone who has need of your services. 

Damson: How has-Uncle?

Tyrian: This is what I have been doing in my time while you been locked away for all that time. This is salvation. 

Damson: I don’t-

Salem: Your mother. (Damson looks to Salem.) Tyrian spoke of her. I can bring her back. 

Damson: You can’t! (Snicker) You really just (Laughs) can’t. 

Onyx: I knew he’d be fruitful. 

Damson: She’s dead! 

Tyrian: Little One. We-They can bring her back. Join us my nephew. Let’s us take vengeance on the gods who did this to us!

Damson looks around to see the figures still standing, waiting for his response. Damson suddenly begins to slowly laugh. After a few seconds he begins to laugh manically. 

Damson: Where do we start?

Onyx: With your favorite fairytale.   
Scene cuts to black.


End file.
